Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Dimension
by ShadowSpadeX
Summary: Rin was suddenly pulled into another world, seemingly alone until she met Kosuke Yuzuru, a boy from a different world thrown into a similar situation. Together they will partner together to try to find out what this world is, who it is that brought them here, and how to get back home, if they even can. This story will include OCs as well as existing characters. OCxRin
1. Chapter 1

{[( Before anything, I will point out that this story is a Rin x OC story. I made this, not only because Rin is my Yu-Gi-Oh! waifu, but also due to seeing how much the series wasted Rin and wanted to really do something with her. So I wrote a completely original story involving her. There will be other characters in the story that you may be familiar with, but they will not take away from Rin. Anyway, that said, I hope I can make this work. Here goes something!)]}

Rin's eyes shot open, as if she had just awoken from a nightmare. Looking at her surroundings, she appeared to be in a dark room. "Wh-where am I?" She asked, reaching her hand out, noticing she seemed to be in a glass tube. "What is…"

"Welcome, Rin." A voice said from inside the room. "It took a lot of trouble to bring you here." The voice continued.

"Who are you?" She asked, putting her hands to the glass. "Why am I here?"

"Why, you're here because you're you. Isn't that special?" Said the voice. "I have brought you and others to this place to see how good you all truly are at dueling. I suppose you could say… it was because I was bored and wanted to do something fun. It was quite difficult to bring your spirit here though."

She glared. "You brought everyone here because you thought it would be fun?" She asked. "Where is this anyway?"

"Well it's a new world, of course. But enough questions. I've kept you for far too long already. Good luck Rin. I certainly hope you'll enjoy your new life here." The voice said.

At that moment a blinding light came from below her, causing her to shield her eyes. When she next opened her eyes she was in a large field with a lake. "Now where am I?" She asked, looking around.

She walked up a hill and saw that she wasn't far from a city, but she didn't really recognize it. "Are you alright, miss?" A man asked.

She looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just wondering where we are."

"Huh? Well, we're in Domino City." He said.

She looked, confused. "This doesn't look like… you did say Domino, right? Not Neo Domino?" She asked.

He looked confused. "Neo Domino City? I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is." He said.

She looked at him, unable to find words. "Well, I hope you have a nice day. I have to be going now." The man said, walking away.

She could only watch in confusion. This isn't what Domino looked like before. "Is this really another world?" She asked.

Suddenly, a girl with a white collared shirt, black tie, and a black skirt approached her. "Rin!" She shouted. "So this is where you've been this whole time. Were you nervous?" She asked.

Rin looked confused. She didn't know this person and yet she apparently knew who Rin was. "Nervous?"

"About the tournament." She said. Rin had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, regardless, your partner is waiting in the hotel for you. You'd better not keep him waiting."

She nodded. "Uh.. right. Could you show me the way?" She said, agreeing with her, thinking maybe this could lead to answers.

The woman nodded. "Sure." She said, turning and leading the way.

"So, who exactly is my partner?" Rin asked.

The woman smiled. "Kosuke Yuzuru. You don't remember? You two were getting along so well last night."

"Oh, right." She said, trying to sound convincing. "Last night? So did I switch places with another me, or is this world made to know who I am so I'm not a complete stranger in it?" She thought.

The woman looked at her. "Are you two alright? You've been acting strange today." She asked.

"Uh, yeah. We've just been kind of out of it, I guess. Must be nerves from the tournament." She said.

The woman nodded. "Well, if you two need anything, feel free to talk to me. I may be your manager, but I'd like to think we get along well enough."

Rin stopped. "Wait, our manager?"

She sighed. "Wow, you two are out of it. We're here. Head on inside."

"Wait, how do I know what room I'm in?" Rin asked.

"You have the card key with you, right? It should have your room number on it."

Rin checked her pockets and pulled out a card. "Oh." She looked at the doors. "Well, I guess I'll be heading up then."

Her manager nodded. "You get some rest, Rin. We wouldn't want you to be tired for your duel tomorrow." She began to walk away.

"Wait." She said, calling out to her one more time. "Uh, do you maybe know where Yugo might be?" She asked.

"Yugo?" She said, turning back to her. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name." Rin looked shocked. "I'll keep a lookout for someone with that name for you. How does that sound?" She said, smiling.

Rin nodded. "Uh.. yeah. That would be great."

Her manager nodded. "Good night, Rin." She said, turning and walking away.

Rin looked at her card key and then up at the hotel. "I guess I'm going in." She went inside and up the stairs. "301, 302, 303, 304… 305." She said, checking the key. "Well, this is it." She inserted the card and the door unlocked. She hesitated for a moment, but pushed the door open. "Hello?" She said, seeing that the room was vacant. "Huh. Well, I'm guessing this stuff is his. So, maybe he just went out."

She then heard the door unlock and open a bit. "Alright, now all I have to do is, no door. Door, stay open. Thank you." He said, having trouble getting inside.

Rin moved to look down the short hallway, seeing a boy with messy black hair that fell slightly in front of his heterochromatic blue and green eyes. "Do you want some help?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, you must be my partner. What was your name? Rem? Sure, can you take some of this stuff please?" He said.

She came over to him, taking a few of the bags. "It's Rin, actually." She walked back into the room and sat the bags down. "So, what's in these?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, just some food and stuff. A few card packs. Figured maybe we could open them together." He said, smiling. "After all, a new set got released recently, apparently. So maybe we can use them to power up our decks."

She smiled back. "Oh, well that sounds like it could be fun. But how many did you get?" She asked.

"Well, you're holding all of them." He said.

She looked at one of the bags and looked inside. "Wait, did you buy everything they had or something?" She asked, shocked.

"No.. not everything.." He said, awkwardly.

She sighed. "You can't just go and spend money like that without thinking." She said. "You should know better than that, Yugo..." She said, reflexively, trailing off as she said the name Yugo. Realizing she wasn't talking to him, she looked down, a bit embarrassed to have done that.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just mean, you know, you shouldn't just go and spend everything you have on cards."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I figured we could use them to bond and get to know each other. Besides, I still have plenty of money left over." He said, taking off his grey jacket, which had blue panels on the chest. He now wore a purple button-up shirt with short sleeves over a red t-shirt, though he'd already had it on under the jacket. He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and placed the key card for the room on the table.

"Wait, but I thought we were getting along last night." She said, remembering what her, apparent, manager had said.

He groaned. "Why does everyone keep saying that. I wasn't here last night." He said, sitting on one of the beds.

"You weren't?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. The last thing I remember, I was just doing stuff around the dorm and then I was suddenly in this dark room." He said, sighing. "And the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the city."

Her eyes widened as she remembered what the voice had said. "I have brought you and others to this place to see how good you all truly are at dueling."

"You too?" She said, surprised.

He looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah. Wait, the same thing happened to you?" Rin nodded. He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Well, that makes things less awkward then. I was worried I'd meet you and you would be upset that I didn't know you."

She smiled. "So was I. I mean, this is all kind of confusing, so I was hoping that you might be someone that I could trust until I figured things out."

He nodded. "At least we're not alone though. Anyway, since we really are meeting for the first time now." He stood up and came over to her, extending his hand. "I'm Kosuke Yuzuru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Rin… I don't have a last name." She said, smiling a bit awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So, what do you say we open some of these packs?" Kosuke suggested.

"Sure, why not?" She said, putting the bag on the bed and pulling one of them out.

The two began opening packs, getting excited or even disappointed with the cards they would pull out.

"Hey, I got Jinzo! Awesome, I've been wanting to make a deck with this guy in it." Kosuke said, excitedly.

She smiled. "Really? What kind of deck do you have now?" She asked.

"I have a couple different ones. I'm always thinking of new ones, so I keep making more." He said.

She nodded. "I can understand that. I have a Windwitch deck." She said, opening one of the packs. "Hey, speaking of…" She turned one of the cards around.

"Ah, Call of the Windwitch. I've never tried that kind of deck before. Right now I am working on a Red-Eyes deck with support for Black Rose Dragon." He said, smiling.

"You have a Black Rose Dragon?" She asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't easy to get."

She nodded. "I bet it wasn't. I'd like to hear about how you got it." She said, opening a pack. "Red-Eyes Flare…" She said, reading off the card. "XYZ?" She said, confused.

Kosuke opened another pack. "Hey, what's this? It looks cool."

"Let me see." She said, leaning over to see the card. "Is that…" She took the card from him to get a better look. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon… this is it…" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"You like this card?" He asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "It's not that. I knew someone who had this card, back where I come from." She said, remembering her time in the previous world. "Yugo…"

"Yugo?" He remembered how she'd accidentally called him that earlier. "He must have been important to her…" He thought. He gave her a smile. "You can have it." He said.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean you pulled it. I'd feel bad just taking it." She said, reluctantly.

He nodded. "Maybe I'll keep the next one. This one is yours, Rin. Consider it a gift."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes a bit. "Thank you, Kosuke." She turned around and picked up one of the cards from the pile she'd opened and pulled out a card, handing it to him. "Here, take this."

He took the card. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You said you were making a Red-Eyes deck, right? This should be pretty useful for it. Besides, it seems like a good card too." She said with a smile. "I don't really get how XYZ monsters are summoned anyway, so here. "

"Thank you." he said, taking it. The two looked at each other, smiling for a moment. "So, anyway, we should probably get back to these."

She nodded. "Right, let's finish these up." She said, reaching into the bag and pulling a few packs out and handing one to him.

Once they finished opening packs, they sorted the cards into piles and then started going through their decks. "Hey, we're a team right? So that means it's a tag duel tournament?" Rin asked, she said, trying to decide between two cards and going over strategies in her head.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah." He said, reading one of the cards, debating on putting it into the deck.

"Well, why don't we go through our decks and make sure our decks work well off of each other?" She suggested. She then having an approving nod to one of the cards and placed it aside.

"Not a bad idea." He said, smiling. "Let's see. Oh, what if we did this." He said, picking up one of the new cards and explaining the strategy he'd come up with.

After discussing several strategies together the two felt satisfied with their decks. "Well, I suppose I should put this in the deck." He said, picking up Flare Metal Dragon. "Oh, you should use your Synchro Dragon." He suggested.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. It'll be like he's still with me."

Kosuke nodded. "You two were close, huh?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were just kids." She said, a bittersweet smile forming on her face. "I wonder if he's somewhere out there too." She said, looking out at the night sky.

He followed her gaze. "I'll help you look for him." He said, smiling.

"Huh?" Rin said, turning her attention to him.

"Well, it'll be a lot easier to do if we look for him together, right?" He looked at the clock and stood up. "It's getting late."

Rin nodded. "Uh.. yeah, we should probably get to sleep." She said, standing up too and moving to her things and grabbing a pair of yellow shorts before walking to the bathroom. A second later she came out, changed into the shorts, and began to unzip her jacket.

"I'll look away!" Kosuke said.

She looked a bit confused, but then giggled a bit. "Relax, I've got a shirt on under it." She said, removing the jacket.

"It's still pretty low-cut.." He noted, but shook off the thought.

"Are you going to get changed?" She asked, walking over to one of the beds.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not really all that tired."

She nodded. "Alright, well, I'm going to get some sleep then. Try not to be up all night. Good night, Kosuke." She said, climbing into bed.

"Night." Kosuke said, looking out the window.

When the morning came, the sunlight shined through the window, a gentle breeze coming through it. Rin opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Guess that wasn't a dream after all." She said, sitting up. Her eyes fell on Kosuke, who was asleep at the desk in the room, cards all over the desk. "It looks like he fell asleep building a new deck." She smiled and stood up, stretching.

She went over to wake him up, but instead she just looked at him. "He looks kind of distressed." She thought, looking at his hands and his phone. She saw a picture of a girl on it with red hair with blue highlights and wearing a similar jacket to his, only with yellow on the panels. She seemed to be happy. "She must have been important to him…" She thought, looking at the time. "I'll let him sleep a little longer." She said, moving toward the bathroom. "Guess I'll take a shower."

She started to run the water and once it got to the right temperature, she stepped into it. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her skin. She then let out a groan, opening her eyes. "I forgot my clothes…" She said, finishing up her shower.

After her shower, she dried herself off and wrapped one of the towels around herself. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and checked her hair before stepping out into the room. "Okay, he's still sleeping." She said, grabbing her clothes and going back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Shiro.." He mumbled. She looked back out at him before closing the door to get dressed. "Huh?" He said, opening his eyes and looking around. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was in this place." He said, sighing.

Rin stepped out of the bathroom, in her pink shorts and her jacket on again, drying her hair. "Hey, you're awake."

He nodded. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am." He said, yawning.

"If you'd have gone to sleep with me, maybe you wouldn't be so tired." She said, coming over to him.

"Now that, Rin, is my secret. I'm always tired." He replied, stretching. "Wait.. with you?"

"I meant at the same time as me." She said, blushing. Rin looked at his phone again. "So, who's that?"

"Huh? Oh her. That's Shiro Michizuki." He said. "She and I went to duel school together."

"Oh." She wasn't really sure of what to say. "Where did you go to school?" She asked.

"Duel Academy, actually." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Duel Academy? In the Fusion Dimension?"

He looked at her. "The what?" He said, completely confused.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. You came here from another world too. Of course that stuff didn't happen there." She said, calming herself down.

"I'm not going to say it was easy through my time there. In fact, I had to stop a couple world-ending events while I was there. But it was supposed to be just a normal duel school." He said.

She looked surprised. "What happened at yours?" She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sure you understand, based on your reaction." He replied.

"Yeah." She sighed. "So, you think she could be here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe." He began to pick up the cards on the desk.

She looked at the desk. "Here, let me help you put those away."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She picked up a few of the cards. "And this one… what?" She said in complete shock.

"Huh?" He asked.

She slowly turned to look at him. "How do you have one of these? Weren't there only four of these ever made?" She asked.

He nodded. "Well, no. Where I came from, Kaiba Corp hosted a competition. Whoever won would be given those cards."

"Those cards? You have more?" She asked.

He nodded. "I have three of them?"

"Three?!"

"Yeah. I won a tournament and I was given new versions of the card. Two of them were new artwork." He said, smiling and pulling out the other two. "I suppose you could say, where I come from, I had a reputation for obtaining a lot of rare cards that way."

She nodded, noting how he'd said it wasn't easy getting Black Rose Dragon either. She took the three cards and held them together. "This is amazing." She said, smiling. "The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon…" She said, turning to him. "You should make a deck with these." She said.

He nodded. "I was planning to. I just need a few more cards."

She nodded and placed them on the desk. "Is that what all of this was for?"

He nodded. "I got about halfway through planning this deck with Shiro when I ended up here." He said, looking through the half built deck.

She looked outside, wondering what she should say. "Hey, when is our match?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, we should check." He said, standing up and stretching. He looked through his phone and went to the schedule. "I guess we're first." He said before looking at the clock. "We've got about an hour." He said, putting the phone.

"I guess we should head there then." She said, walking to her bags. "Let's see if my duel disk is here." She said, digging around.

He nodded and walked over to his bags, pulling out his duel disk. It looked like an old Battle City one, but rather than blue with red, it was black with purple. "Mine's here. It's even customized the same."

"You're using that old thing?" She asked.

"I'll have you know this 'old thing' has been tuned up to use hard light technology." He said, smiling.

She smiled. "Really? So they have that where you're from." She said.

He nodded. "Let's get going. We have a tournament to win."


	2. Chapter 2

{[( To anyone still reading, thank you so much for doing so. I'm really planning to do some awesome things with this fanfic and I even want to try to animate it or at least make a video for it. Maybe I'll do that someday, but in the meantime, I'll probably post fanart to DA. Anyway, this whole chapter is basically one duel. So, I hope you enjoy it. Also, yes I will be making up new cards for the characters to use. Mostly Rin, since there are like no Windwitch cards. Anyway, hope you enjoy the duel.)]}

"Ladies and gentlemen, a new legend is about to start! Welcome to the Duel Monsters Tag Force Championships!" An announcer shouted.

Rin and Kosuke stood in the elevator, raising them upward toward the stadium. "Hey, Rin." Kosuke said, calling her attention. "Let's win this."

She smiled and nodded as the two were raised into the stadium, the crowd cheering. A song even played for their entrance [For whatever reason, I think Sorario Days, but you can decide whatever song you want]. "Huh. This isn't bad."

"Apparently the us that were here before had good taste in music." Kosuke said, smiling.

"In the blue corner, Kosuke Yuzuru and Rin!" The announcer said, introducing them and gaining a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Hey you two." Their manager said, coming up to them.

"Hi." The two replied.

"So, are you two nervous?" She asked.

The two shook their heads. "We were coming up with strategies all night. We're pretty sure we've got this." Kosuke said.

Their manager laughed. "That's what I like to hear. It's good to know you're getting along again. I don't know what you two were fighting about that made you pretend the other didn't exist, but at least you made out right?"

"What?" The two shouted.

"What? Did I say something strange?" She asked, not realizing she'd slipped up on her words.

"Uh.. nothing. Yeah, we made up after I got back to the room." Rin said, moving past it.

She laughed a bit. "Alright, well good luck you two, your opponents are here." She pointed at two people rising up from the other side too, before walking away.

A song was playing for their entrance too. "Please welcome, in the red corner, Yamada Tatsumi and Kari Nakamura!"

Yamada had short brown hair and green eyes and wore what looked like a bartender's outfit. Kari, on the other hand, wore a dark green and black jacket with a black shirt under it and blue jeans with long black hair.

"Alright, you ready Rin?" Kosuke asked.

"I sure am." Rin said, activating her duel disk.

Kosuke smiled. "Let's do this." He said, activating his own duel disk.

Yamada smiled. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking the first turn."

"That's fine with us." Kosuke said. "My strategies work better going second anyway."

Yamada nodded. "Alright then. I set one monster face down. Next, I'll set two cards. It's your turn now."

Rin smiled. "Alright, here I go. I summon Windwitch - Glass Bell in attack mode! [1000/1000] When my Glass Bell is summoned, I can add a Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Windwitch - Ice Bell!" She said, adding it to her hand. "Now I'll place two cards face down and that'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Kari said, drawing. "Since you have a monster out and I don't have any, I special summon my Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode! [2100/1600] Next, for my normal summon, I'll play my Cyber Larva in defense mode. [400/600]. I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"And now it's my move." He drew his card. "Alright, I activate the Cards of the Red Stone! So now, I discard a level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my hand and draw two more cards. And now I'll play Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode! [1800/1600]"

"And now, I activate my trap!" Rin declared. "It's called Backdraft. When a wind attribute monster is summoned, I can activate this trap card. And then I can send one face-down card on the field back to my opponent's hand. And I choose the card on the left of Yamada's field!"

Yamada smiled. "Not bad." He commented.

Kosuke smiled. "Next I play the spell card, Double Summon. Now I can make a second normal summon this turn. And I'll use it to summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! [1700/1600] Now, Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Yamada's face-down monster!"

Yamada flipped his monster face-up. "I reveal my Marshmallon! When it's attacked in face-down defense position, it inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points. And in addition, my Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle."

Kosuke groaned. "Well that sucks."

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 7000]

Kosuke sighed. "I play two cards face-down and I end my turn."

"Why aren't you attacking?" Rin asked.

"If I attack her Cyber Larva, she'll just summon another one using it's effect." Kosuke explained.

"Looks like someone's done their homework." Kari said with a smile.

Yamada nodded. "It would seem that way. My move!" He drew. "I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial. So I can send one monster from my deck to my graveyard. And I choose my Spirit Reaper. Next, I'll sacrifice my Marshmallon to summon Sphere of Chaos! [1600/0] Which allows me to bring one level 3 or lower monster to my hand. So I'll pick Kuriboh." He said, placing the card in his hand.

"Kuriboh?" Rin asked, confused.

Yamada continued. "Now I banish my Marshmallon and Spirit Reaper from the graveyard, so I can special summon this! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the End! [3000/2500]"

"Uh oh.. Rin, we might be in trouble." Kosuke said, worried.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Rin's Windwitch - Glass Bell!" Yamada said, entering his battle phase.

Rin watched as the monster destroyed hers. "My Windwitch!" She shouted.

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 5000]

"And that's not all. If my soldier destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again. So go! Attack Rin directly!" Yamada shouted.

Rin stepped backward and the monster came up to her. "Ah!" She screamed, falling to one knee. "I activate my trap card, Nutrient Z." She said, standing up. "If I were to take 2000 points or more of battle damage, then I can activate this card and it gives us 4000 life points right before your damage can take effect."

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 9000]

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 6000]

"Nice move, Rin!" Kosuke shouted.

Yamada nodded. "Yes, nicely played. But I still have one more attack. Go, Sphere of Chaos, attack her directly!"

Rin took the hit, flinching a bit, but still standing.

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 4400]

"I'll set one card, the one you sent back to my hand, face down. And that will end my turn." Yamada said.

Rin drew the top card of her hand. "Alright, since I don't have any monsters on my field, I can special summon this, my Windwitch - Ice Bell. [1000/1000] And when she's summoned, you take 500 points of damage."

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 7500]

"And now, I activate her second effect. When she's summoned I can special summon another Windwitch monster to the field, and I choose another Windwitch - Ice Bell!" she said, the second of the two monsters appearing in front of her. "And now, since I have two wind attribute monsters on the field, I can special summon this from my hand! Windwitch - Snow Bell! [100/100]"

"So what? Now you have three weak monsters on the field. Big deal." Kari said.

"It may not seem like much now, but if I tune them together..." She shouted.

"Tuning?" Yamada said, surprised.

Rin nodded. "I tune together my three Windwitches to synchro summon… Windwitch - Winter Bell! [2400/2000]" She ran forward and leapt onto the monster. "And now, I activate my Winter Bell's special effect. Once per turn, I can target one Windwitch monster in my graveyard and deal damage to your life points equal to it's level times 200. And I'll choose… my level 4 Windwitch - Glass Bell!"

Kari looked surprised. "You set us up, playing that monster in attack mode."

Rin smirked.

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 6700]

"And now, I'll attack your Cyber Dragon!" She said, smiling.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap." Yamada said. "Mirror Force. Now all monsters you have in attack position are destroyed before their attacks can connect."

Kosuke smirked. "I play my own trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit. To activate this, I have to give up 1000 life points, but it's a price I'm willing to pay. Because now my tools will disarm your Mirror Force and Rin's attack continues!"

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 3400]

Rin smiled at him. "Thanks Kosuke." Her attack continued and destroyed Kari's Cyber Dragon.

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 6400]

"Now I'll play one card face down. And I'll end my turn." Rin said, looking over at Kari.

"You'll pay for that." Kari said, drawing her card. "I activate Pot of Greed, so like your Cards of the Red Stone, I draw two cards. Except unlike you, it has no cost." She then drew two more cards. "I summon Cyber Kirin. [300/800] Next I play the spell card Power Bond! This card allows me to fuse Machine-type monsters together and doubles the attack power of the monster it summons. And I choose, my Cyber Twin Dragon! [2800/2100] [5600/2100]" She declared, the monster appearing in front of her.

"5800 attack points?" Rin said, feeling worried about what would happen.

"Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Windwitch - Winter Bell! Double Evolution Burst!" Kari shouted.

"I play a trap card!" Kosuke shouted. "It's called Glare of Red-Eyes. This card can only be activated when I have at least 2 Red-Eyes monsters on the field. And when it's activated, I choose a monster and switch it to defense mode. And I think I'll go with your Cyber Twin Dragon."

Kari huffed. "I play one card face down. Ordinarily I would take damage equal to my Twin Dragon's original attack at the end of my turn, but if I tribute my Cyber Kirin, I can avoid that damage altogether." She said. "It's your turn, now."

Kosuke drew his card. "Alright, let's do this!" He shouted. "I summon Naturia Rosewhip! [400/1700] And now, because Rosewhip is a level 3 tuner, I tune it along with my Red-Eyes Wyvern to synchro summon a monster!"

"What's he summoning?" Yamada asked, concerned.

Kosuke clasped his hands together. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7, Black Rose Dragon!"

In a storm of roses all around him, Black Rose Dragon appeared.

"It would appear that Kosuke Yuzuru has summoned Black Rose Dragon! Until today, it was only thought that Akiza Izinski possessed this card!" The announcer shouted.

"Oh no, if he uses Black Rose Dragon's destruction effect, it'll wipe our field clean!" Yamada said, concerned.

Kari smiled at him. "Oh don't be so over-dramatic. I activate my trap, Blast Shield! Now none of our monsters can be destroyed by card effects this turn." She said smiling.

"Who said I was going to destroy anything with my Dragon's effect?" Kosuke said, smirking. "I'm activating it's other effect. I banish a plant-type monster from my graveyard, and I can switch one defense-position monster on the field to Attack mode and then it has it's attack power changed to 0."

Kari's eyes widened. "But that would mean…"

"Your Twin Dragon is done for." Kosuke said, smiling. "But first, I activate Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon a high level normal monster from my hand. And I choose, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He said, leaping onto it's back.

"Oh, you ride on yours too?" Rin asked, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, but I saw you do it and it looked like fun."

She giggled. "It is. You should do it more often."

He laughed and focused his attention back on the his opponents. "Alright, Black Rose Dragon, attack Cyber Twin Dragon now!"

Kari flinched, watching her monster destroyed. "I discard Kuriboh, so now we take no battle damage from that attack!" Yamada said.

Kosuke nodded. "As I thought. I guess that ends my turn."

"You're not going to attack his Chaos Sphere?" Rin said, surprised he would have over-looked that.

"Oh, I uh… I forgot about that." He said, awkwardly, Rin giving him a disappointed look.

Yamada laughed. "Alright then. I activate my soldier's effect. Now I can choose one face-up monster on the field and banish it. I choose your Black Rose Dragon!"

Just like that Black Rose Dragon left the field, as quickly as it was summoned to it. "Sorry about that. You'll be back though." Kosuke said.

"Because I activated his effect, I can't attack with him this turn. So I'll switch my Sphere to defense mode and end my turn." He said.

Rin nodded. "Then it's my move." She said, drawing. "Kosuke, how many cards are you holding in your hand?" She asked. Kosuke held up both of his hands, showing he had none. "I activate Card of Sanctity. So now all of us draw cards until we are holding 6."

"Thanks Rin." Kosuke said, smiling.

Rin nodded. "Alright, now I summon Windwitch - Ice Bell [1000/1000], and you remember her effect, right? I you take 500 points of damage!"

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 5900]

"And I'll also activate my Ice Bell's effect to special summon a Windwitch from my deck. I choose, Windwitch - Snow Bell! [100/100]." She said as her monster appeared below her to the right. "And now I'll special summon my last Snow Bell from my hand, using it's effect." She said, leaping off of her monster. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Ice Bells! And I'll tune the two of them together with one of my Snow Bells to create another Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

Kari looked at her skeptically. "So, what was the point? To get two of the same monsters out?"

Rin shook her head. "To get everything in the right place. I tune together my first Winter Bell and my Snow Bell!"

"What? But there aren't any Windwitch monsters that are level 8!" Yamada said, confused.

She then clasped her hands together. "Spread those wings shining with sacred light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8…" She paused briefly, remembering Yugo saying these very words before her. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! [3000/2500]" The dragon rose up beneath her, lifting her up onto it's back.

"Now, I activate my Windwitch - Winter Bell's effect! I target my other Windwitch - Winder Bell in the graveyard to deal damage to your life points!"

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 3700]

"Next, I'll equip my dragon with this! It's called Rising Wind, and it raises the equipped monster's attack points by 400." She said.

"Now, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Black Luster Soldier!" Rin declared.

"I activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Yamada said. "Now I gain 300 life points for every monster on the field. So that's 2100 life points!"

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 6000]

Rin's attack struck his soldier just after, destroying it.

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 5600]

"Now I attack your Sphere with my Windwitch - Winter Bell!" She declared, destroying it. "Now I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn." She said, a bit worried, but not showing it.

Kari drew her card. "It's my move! I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support. So now I pay half my life points, and I can fuse monsters in my graveyard to summon a machine-type fusion monster. And I choose… Cyber End Dragon! [4000/2800]"

Yamada & Kari: [LP - 2800]

"Now Cyber End Dragon, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I play my trap card, Mirror Force!" Rin said, hoping it wouldn't be negated.

Kari groaned and her Cyber End Dragon was destroyed. "I play one card face down and I end my turn." She said, angry, but not worried.

Kosuke took a deep breath. "Alright, this is it." Kosuke said, drawing from his deck. After a moment a smile came over his face. "Rin. thanks for the cards."

She smiled back. "You've got this, Kosuke. Just remember to attack this time."

He nodded. "First, I play the spell card, Book of Moon. This card switches one monster to face-down defense position, and I choose your Cyber Larva!" He said, causing the monster to go face-down.

"Is that all?" Kari asked, taunting him.

"I'm just getting started. Next I play Nobleman of Crossout! Here's how it works. I target one face-down monster on the field and it is destroyed and banished." The card was struck by swords and then destroyed. "Now I activate Trap Booster, so I can play a trap card from my hand." He smiled. "So I can activate Return from the Different Dimension! So I'll pay half my life points again, and return my Black Rose Dragon to the field!"

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 1700]

Just like before, Black Rose Dragon Elegantly appeared on the field as he jumped off of Red-Eyes. "And now, I overlay my two level 7 dragons!"

Rin looked at him with excitement. "He what?"

He clasped his hands together. "Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark. Crimson-black blaze, return all creation to cinders, and come forth from the abyss! XYZ Summon! Rank 7, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! [2800/2400]" Red-Eyes and Black Rose Dragon flew downward into a shadow that had formed under Kosuke. Shortly after, the dragon began rising up beneath him, the same way that Rin's dragon had.

"This isn't good, Kari." Yamada said.

Kari smirked. "Just wait. They won't know what hit them."

Kosuke looked over at Rin. "Hey Rin. Mind if I borrow your dragon for a minute?"

She shook her head, staying on her dragon. "Go for it."

Kosuke nodded. "I activate Creature Swap, and use it two switch my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to Rin's control, and move her Synchro Dragon to my side." He said, her dragon moving over, next to Flare Metal Dragon, Rin still on it.

"Finally, from my hand, I equip Black Metal Dragon to my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, raising it's attack points by 600!" [3400/2600] "Now then, since you don't seem to have any monsters left, this should end the duel." Kosuke said. "Rin, it may be my turn, but let's do this together shall we?"

She nodded. "You've got it."

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

"Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Attack their life points directly, Twilight Flare Burst!" Both shouted together.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! Look familiar? It should. It's what you used on me not too long ago. So now, your attack just comes right back to you." Kari said with a smirk, the dragon's attacks hitting the barrier that had formed.

"You seem to have overlooked something." Kosuke said. "As long as my Flare Metal Dragon has materials attached to it, it can't be destroyed by card effects."

"What?" Kari said, having not known about that effect.

Rin nodded. "And when Windwitch - Snow Bell is used for the synchro summon of a wind attribute monster, it can't be destroyed by your card effects either."

"But that would mean…" She said as she saw the barrier begin to crack.

"That's right. Our monster's attacks will continue." Kosuke said, the barrier shattering and their attack hitting directly.

Yamada and Kari: [LP - 0]

Rin and Kosuke hopped off their monsters before they disappeared and looked to the other duelists.

The two came over to them. "Hey, good game." Yamada said. "You two play really well together." He said, smiling.

Kosuke smiled back. "Thanks. You two aren't bad yourselves."

Kari sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you two are pretty good."

Rin smiled. "Well, if Kosuke hadn't played that last hand, we would have lost. I was worried I was handing you the game with Card of Sanctity."

Yamada chuckled. "I thought you might have been as well."

"And that's the game, ladies and gentlemen! What a match!" The crowd cheered loudly. Rin and Kosuke looked at each other, smiling brightly. "It'll be another 10 minutes until the next duel, so don't go anywhere!"

Kosuke and Rin left the stadium altogether, to relax. "That was amazing!" Kosuke said.

Rin nodded. "It was. I don't remember the last time I tag dueled. I should do them more often."

"I'm game whenever you are." He replied.

"Ah, come on, just get one hotdog?" A boy asked over at a stand serving hotdogs.

"For the last time, sir. I'm not allowed to give away food." A man said.

"But I'm in the tournament and I gotta have some food or else I might not be able to duel well enough." The boy said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but even if you're a duelist in the tournament, I'm not allowed to-" He began explaining.

"Excuse me? Did you say you were entered in this tournament?" Kosuke asked.

The boy turned around and nodded. "I sure am. What about you two?" He said, before realizing who they were. "Wait, you're the two that just finished. You two had some sweet moves!" He said, excitedly.

Rin smiled. "Well thank you."

"Hey, if you want, we'll buy you some food." Kosuke said.

"You sure?" He asked.

Kosuke nodded. "It's no problem." He handed the man some money and he gave the hotdog to the boy.

"Wow, thanks bro." He said, the three going to a nearby bench. "So, what were your names again?" He said, as he was chewing.

"I'm Kosuke Yuzuru." Kosuke said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah, and you're Rem, right?" He said.

"It's Rin actually. Though you're not the first person to say that." She said, looking over at Kosuke. "And please swallow your food before talking."

"Whoops. Sorry about that." He said, before continuing to eat.

"So what's your name?" Kosuke asked.

The boy swallowed his food, though one would probably think he was choking the way he was banging on his chest. "The name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki."


	3. Chapter 3

{[( So yeah, Jaden's part of this now. I don't plan to necessarily have the story follow him, but he will be a part of it. Jaden is my personal favorite protagonist from the shows and so I wanted to include him.)]}

"Jaden Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." A voice spoke from the darkness.

Jaden placed his hands on the glass in front of him. "Trippy. What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"Ah, I'm glad to have finally gotten you. It took me far too long to track you down. But now that you're here, it's time for me to move onto my newest target."

"Target? Wait, hold on. Who are you?" Jaden asked. He didn't get a response. Instead a blinding light came up from under him.

"And then when I opened my eyes I was here." Jaden said, recounting how he'd gotten to this world.

Kosuke and Rin nodded. "That's pretty much what happened to us." Rin said, sighing.

"So we still don't know anything about how we got here…" Kosuke said, trying to figure things out.

Jaden looked at the two of them, concerned, before putting up a smile. "Chill out guys. We'll figure this out."

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Rin agreed too. "If we worry too much, we'll just end up jumping to conclusions."

Jaden nodded. "Alright, well I gotta get going. I've got a duel to win. But if you guys wanna chill later, that's cool." He said, running off.

The two looked at each other. "Want to go watch?" Kosuke asked.

"It'd be rude to not watch a friend duel, right?" She said, nodding.

The two of them went back to the event hall to watch Jaden's tag duel.

-Sometime Later-

A man in a leather jacket chuckled. "Give it up, kiddies. There's no way you'll win against this." He said.

Field: Gate Guardian [3750/3400]

The other man on his team, dressed similarly nodded. "You said it."

Field: Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior [3500/3850]

Markas & Leon: [LP - 6200]

Tegan, a girl with a blue denim jacket over her white button-up shirt and black jeans, and long black hair, sighed. "Maybe they're right." She said, sadly.

Field: Masked Dragon [1400/1100]

"Hey, cheer up." Jaden said to her. "Come on, we can still win this. A duel's not over 'till the last card's played."

Jaden & Tegani: [LP - 1200]

She nodded. "Yes, but I still don't know how we're going to beat these monsters."

Jaden smiled. "You just leave that to me, alright. You've gotten us through most of this duel. So I'm returning the favor, with this!" He said drawing. "Sweet! I play Polymerization. So now I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! [2100/1200]. And now I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

Suddenly, it looked as if an entire large city had sprung up all around them, Flame Wingman perched on top of the large skyscraper that the card was named after. "So what, even if you attack me, it won't do any good. Skyscraper only gives your monsters an extra 1000 points when they attack, and that's not enough."

Jaden nodded. "True, but who said I was going to be attacking your monsters? I play a spell card. Skydive Scorcher!"

"Skydive what?" The men said.

"You see, I can play this card when I have an Elemental Hero fusion monster out. And then I can destroy all monsters with higher attack than that monster. Then I can choose one of them and you take damage equal to that monster's attack. But, if I happen to have Skyscraper out, like I do right now, then you take damage equal to all of their attack points combined!" Jaden said, smiling.

"Wait, so does that mean.." Tegan said, looking over at Jaden.

"We lose!" One of the men on the other team shouted.

Jaden nodded. "Alright, you ready Wingman? Let's do this!" Flame Wingman leapt off of the skyscraper and seemingly attacked both monsters, the two of them being destroyed and bringing their life points down to 0. "And that's game!"

"Amazing, I've never seen someone use Elemental Hero monsters that well before." Rin said, amazed with what she'd just seen.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah. He's got a real talent for them, huh?"

"We won!" Tegan shouted in excitement. "Jaden, you're amazing!"

Jaden smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

After that, Jaden and Tegan left the stadium area, Tegan heading to her hotel room.

"Hey guys. So, did you see the duel?" Jaden asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, you were really good."

Jaden lagued. "I was, wasn't I?" He said.

"So, you want to do anything?" Kosuke asked. "We don't have anymore duels today, so why not?"

Jaden smiled. "We don't have any scheduled duels. But what do you say we have a duel?"

Rin smiled. "Have you ever tried turbo dueling?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, what's that?"

"It's how I usually duel. We should try it sometime." Rin said.

"So is that a no to dueling right now?" Jaden asked.

The two nodded. "Sorry, we're just kind of dueled out, you know?" Kosuke said.

"We've had a pretty crazy couple of days already. We just want to relax a bit." Rin said.

Jaden nodded. "I can understand that. So what do you want to do?"

Rin looked around the area. "What is there to do in Domino City?"

Jaden smiled. "I know! Let's go to Kaiba Land!"

"Oh, that would be open still, huh?" Rin said.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, it's where I spawned into this world."

"You say it like we're in a video game." Kosuke said, somewhat confused.

The three of them headed off toward Kaiba Land, seeing the statues of Blue-Eyes in front of it.

"It looks just like the pictures." Rin said, walking up to one of the statues.

They all entered the park and took a good look around the area. "This is really cool." Kosuke said.

Jaden nodded. "Hey, I wonder if the real Seto Kaiba is here. Think he'd let me challenge him to a duel?"

"That would make sense. That person said he wanted to see just how good we all were. So it would make sense if he brought people here as well known as Seto Kaiba." Rin said, thinking through it.

"I'm gonna go look for him!" Jaden said running off. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Wait, Jaden!" Rin shouted, then sighing.

"Well, you want to hit some rides or something?" Kosuke asked. "We're in a theme park after all. We may as well."

Rin nodded. "I guess so. Wait! I don't want to do roller coasters."

He looked at her confused. "Huh? Why not?"

"They kind of scare me." She replied.

"What? But you're a turbo duelist." He said, confused.

"Yeah, but in a turbo duel you don't go upside down... usually… Look, I have my reasons okay. I don't like rollercoasters." Rin said.

He nodded. "Alright. Well if it helps, I'm not a fan of them either." He said, smiling. "Let's go play some games then."

The two of them walked up to a stand. "Hey there you two. For a dollar you can try to win one of these prises. All you have to do is get this ball into one of the jars."

"Alright." Kosuke said, handing over a dollar.

"Kosuke, are you sure about this? I mean these games are really-" She watched as Kosuke bounced the ping pong ball into the red jar in the center. "Well that was unexpected."

The man behind the counter looked surprised. "Well, I guess that means you win. Congratulations." He said.

"I'll take that one." Kosuke said, pointing at a stuffed animal. It appeared to be a chipmunk holding an acorn. He then turned to Rin, who was given a confused look to him. "What? It's Rodenut."

"Yeah, but why that one?" Rin asked, as the man handed it to him.

Kosuke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could say it spoke to me." Kosuke then went to the next booth.

The two of them went around, Kosuke winning most of the games he came up to. "How do you do all of that stuff?" Rin asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I've just always been good at it." He said, now holding a bag of prizes. "Hey, let's hit the ferris wheel."

Rin smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun. I could use a bit of a rest from walking."

The two got onto the ferris wheel together and after getting settled into it, it started to move. The two of them talked a bit, but mostly enjoyed looking at the scenery as they went around.

Eventually it came to a stop, with them at the very top. "I guess we're going around a few more times." Kosuke said, laughing a bit.

Rin nodded. "Looks that way."

Kosuke smiled. "Oh, by the way… this is for you." He said, handing her the plush.

Rin looked at him with confusion. "Huh? What for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've just always been the type to give my friends stuff. I was going to give it to you at the stand, but that would've made things awkward." He said, blushing a bit.

She smiled. "Well, thank you." She said, taking the Rodenut plush. She smiled at it and then looked up to the night sky. "The sky here is a lot more pretty than back home." She said, sighing a bit.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah. Even with all these lights around us, it's still amazing to look at."

The two of them looked back at each other, locking eyes and smiling. Fireworks began to go off, signalling the end of the day for the first day of the tournament. They stayed silent for a moment before the wheel jerked forward again, causing both of them to break eye contact.

"Uh, so tomorrow I think I'm going to use a different deck." Kosuke said, changing the subject and looking away.

Rin nodded. "Yeah? When we get back to the room we should go through and see how well it works." She suggested, blushing a bit.

"What a cliche." The two thought as the wheel continued to turn.

The two left the park after searching for Jaden for about half an hour. They went back to the hotel and began working on their decks for the next day.

"Hey, I'm going to go get ready for bed." She said, stretching and walking to her bags to grab her pajamas. "You should get to sleep early tonight. You don't want to be as tired again tomorrow." She said, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

She slid off her pink shorts and put on her yellow ones she'd brought in with her. "Hey, Rin?" Kosuke said.

"Huh? Yeah?" Rin said, unzipping her jacket.

"Well, I was just thinking… what happens after all of this is over?" He said.

She took off her jacket, sliding it down her arms and handing it on the hook behind her. "The tournamen?"

"No, everything. I mean, we'll go back to our old worlds right? Our old separate worlds?" He said.

She lifted her white t-shirt up a bit before pausing. She hadn't really thought about that. "I guess so." She said, removing the shirt and putting on a pink one.

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." He said, a bit worried.

She turned around and grabbed the door handle, trying to think of what to say.

"I've never been fond of goodbyes. I don't really think people usually tend to be. But I've had my fair share of them, and I'm not sure I could take many more of them." He said.

She looked down, a sad expression forming on her face. Her eyes fell onto her wrist, seeing the bracelet she wore. "I didn't think about that." She said, not sure of how to feel. They were both from different worlds, maybe even different times. There was no guarantee they would ever meet again if they found out how to get out of here.

He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood. We only just met, but I have a tendency to latch onto people quickly."

She shook her head and then opened the door. "No, it's alright. It makes sense that you would think about that. I just don't know why I didn't." She said, holding her clothes.

"Maybe you didn't want to." He said. "I know I didn't."

She looked down at her bracelet, trying to think. "We'll meet again." She said forcing a smile. "I'll make sure it happens." She said.

He looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Rin.."

"I'm not sure how, but it'll happen." She said, reassuringly.

He smiled back at her, even seeing through the fake smile. "Thank you. I'll do my best to make sure it happens too." He said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, Rin laid down in bed, thinking about what they'd just talked about. "I said I would make sure we met again… but can I really keep that promise?" She said, looking up at her own hand. She let her arm fall to her side and sighed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she was back in Neo Domino City. She was standing in the middle of a large stadium, filled with people, just like earlier. She looked down to see that she was in her turbo dueling outfit. "What the… when did I…"

She heard someone pull up behind her. "Hey, Rin."

She turned around, surprised to hear that voice. "Kosuke?"

He was on a black and purple duel runner and his turbo dueling suit looked similar to the clothes he already wore, just with more padding. He also had on a black helmet with a purple visor over his eyes. "So, you ready to show these people a good time?"

She looked at him in shock but slowly she began to smile. She gave him a big nod. "Yeah!" She said, climbing onto her own duel runner.

The countdown stopped and the two started speeding forward. "Is he trying to stay behind me?" She asked. She passed through the gate before Kosuke could, so that meant she would get the first turn.

"Alright then. I special summon my Windwitch - Ice Bell [1000/1000], and when she's summoned to the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" She said, her witch appearing next to her, launching a small ice spike at him.

Kosuke: [LP - 3500]

"And now I activate her other ability. So I special summon my Windwitch - Glass bell, which allows me to bring my Snow Bell to my hand. Now I'll set one card. It's your turn!"

Kosuke smiled. "Alright, let's see if I can do this!" He said, speeding up past her to take his turn. "I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! [1700/1600] And now, I play Foolish Burial, allowing me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard." He sped forward a bit more and then turned sideways, looking back at her. "Now, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, attack her Ice Bell!"

She smiled. "I'll play a trap, Vortex Barrier!" She said. "When I have only wind attribute monsters out, I can activate this card and negate your attack!"

He straightened his runner out and smiled. "Not bad. I'll play two cards face-down. Your move."

She nodded. "I summon another Ice Bell!, so that's 500 more points of damage!"

Kosuke: [LP - 3000]

"Now I special summon my Windwitch - Snowbell [100/100], and tune it together with my Ice Bells to synchro summon the level 7, Windwitch - Winter Bell! [2400/2000]" She said, the monster gliding beside her. "Now, I'll activate her effect to target a Windwitch in the graveyard and deal more damage to you. 600 points, in fact."

Kosuke: [LP: 2400]

She sped forward, just as he did. "Now, I enter my battle phase!" She said, turning toward him. "Windwitch - Winter Bell, attack!"

"Not so fast, I have a trap. So Go, Glare of Red-Eyes! Now your monster is switched to defense mode!" Kosuke declared.

She smiled and turned back around to face forward again. "I'll play one card face down. It's your turn."

Kosuke smiled. "Alright! I banish my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand! [2800/2400] And now I activate it's special ability. Once per turn, I can bring one dragon from my graveyard back to my field, and I choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Kosuke!" She shouted. "I activate my trap!" She said moving her arm to the side dramatically.

"Lost wind…" She said, rolling over and falling off of her bed. "Ow!" She said, gritting her teeth from the fall. She opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling above her. She was back in the hotel again. No, she had never actually left it. She sat up, looking around the room to see that Kosuke was gone. "Huh? Where is he?"

She stood up, looking around again. "Kosuke?" She called out, walking over to the bathroom. "Are you in there?" She asked. "Kosuke?" She said, slowly moving her hand toward the door handle.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, startling her and causing her to fall down. "Rin? Are you alright?" Kosuke asked.

She rubbed the back of her head and looked up at him. "Kosuke!" She said, smiling. She stood up and sighed with relief. "Where were you? I was worried you were gone."

He smiled. "I went to get us something to eat. I was going to wake you up, but you looked happy. I didn't want to interrupt anything."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "Oh, well thank you."

He nodded. "Well, let's eat up. I want to go out and do some stuff before our next duel." He said, walking over and placing the food on the table.

She nodded and came over to the table to help set everything up so they could eat together. "Hey Kosuke? You know how you said you'd be okay with having a turbo duel sometime?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling out some food and sitting down. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Think we could do that when we finish eating?"


	4. Chapter 4

{[( So before the chapter, I should point out that the tournament is not a very important event. It was just a way of forcing these characters into meeting and is not the focus of this story. This chapter is going to be a bit odd, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, this is the shortest chapter so far.)]}

Rin groaned a bit, opening her eyes slowly. "Huh? What... " She said, seeing she was in the hotel room. She was in her turbo duel outfit though, with her helmet on the table next to her, so she was confused as to why she was in her bed. "Weren't Kosuke and I in a…" She thought, before remembering what had happened.

"Oh yeah.. Kosuke and I were having a turbo duel…" She said, remembering the two of them riding together. "He'd summoned his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and it was my turn."

She remembered speeding ahead of him to take her turn. "Not a bad move, Kosuke." She said, with a smile. "I activate this, it's a spell card called Night of the Windwitch! And with it I can bring back any Windwitch monster destroyed by battle last turn, and then you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points. So I choose…" She said, just as the front wheel blew out. It lost stability and ran off of the track, throwing her from it. She landed on head and the impact caused her to fall unconscious.

She placed her hand on her neck, feeling that it was a bit stiff. "I must have wiped out pretty bad…" She said, sighing. She was happy just to be alive, but shaken that the wreck had even happened. She never had that happen before… had she?

"Hey, Jaden, thanks for this, but are you sure?" Kosuke asked, opening the door.

"Totally, bro. Sure it's got some memories, but I've got this one now." Jaden said, smiling. "Just make sure when you get this thing working, we have one sweet duel to test it out."

He smiled. "Sure thing, Jay. Well, I'd better get to work." Kosuke said. "Oh, and thanks for this."

Jaden nodded. "Not a problem. Anyway, I'd better go tell Tegan it's done." He said.

"Right. See you later man." Kosuke said, closing the door. He walked farther into the room and sighed.

Rin watched him, looking at his hands to see he was carrying something. "Kosuke?"

"Huh?" He said, looking at her in surprise. "Rin!" He said, running over to her and giving her a hug. She blushed a bit, not expecting his reaction. "Thank god you're awake. How do you feel? What's your name? Can you count to 10?" He asked in a worried tone.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. My name is Rin, and I'm feeling fine… though my neck does feel kind of stiff." She said.

"Do you want me to massage it?" He asked.

She blushed. "Uh, no that's alright. So what's that?" She asked, curious as to what he was holding.

"Oh this?" He said, lifting it up. "It's Jaden's old duel disk." Kosuke said.

"His old one? Oh it doesn't have that red coloring on it." She said, noting the difference. "So, why'd he give it to you?" She asked.

"Well it's not actually for me. It's for you." He explained.

She seemed confused. "For me? But I already have a duel disk."

Kosuke looked down a bit. "Well, actually…" He said, turning to look at the desk.

She followed his gaze. "Is that… my duel disk?" she asked, seeing that it was in pieces.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, it is. When your tire blew out, the duel runner flipped around a bit… a lot actually." He explained. "When that happened, your duel disk got kind of smashed up." He said. "I tried to fix it, but I just don't have the parts."

She nodded. "I see. So you asked Jaden to give me his old one?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, Jaden offered it on his own. I didn't know he had a spare." He said, smiling a bit. "But, now with this we can make you a new one."

"Make me a new one?" She asked.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah. I was going to upgrade it and give it a new paint job too." He said, smiling.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can use it as it is." She said, worried he was doing too much for her.

He shook his head. "It's not like I feel like I have to do this. I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, I used to do this type of stuff all the time back home." He said.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, you did." She said, smiling. "Wait… how would I have known that?" She thought. "He must have told me that before. Yeah, that makes sense. But why can I remember that so vividly?"

"Well, I'd better get to work." Kosuke said, moving over to the desk and moving pieces of her old one out of the way to make room to work. "Alright, let's see…" He said, looking at the notes he'd posted.

She watched him for a minute. She then looked over to the clock, seeing it was already after noon, she'd wondered how long she was out for. Rin looked back over at Kosuke and slowly stood up, moving over to the desk to see him working. Seeing all the notes and diagrams he'd put up around him, she couldn't help but smile. She nodded to herself and pulled up a chair, sitting next to him, and grabbing a screwdriver. "Tell me what to do."

"Huh? Oh, no don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, you get some rest." He said, going back to working.

She nodded, but looked around at everything. "So you're replacing the holo projector with the solid vision one, right? Are you using the one from my old duel disk?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought it would make sense to put in here. I have a spare one somewhere in my bags for repair purposes, but I thought I'd just use this one since the disk it's in is already broken." He sighed. "Seriously, Rin, get some rest. I don't want you to push yourself." He said, concerned.

She shook her head. "And let you have all the fun?" She said, grabbing her old duel disk and looking at the diagrams. "Alright, so I need to unscrew these." She said, pointing to the screws and checking the diagram to make sure she was correct.

"Rin." Kosuke said, causing her to look over at him with a smile, this time one that wouldn't allow him to tell her no. He stayed silent for a moment before giving in and letting out a sigh. "Here, put the screws on this magnet so we don't lose them." He said, handing her a magnet with several screws stuck to it.

She nodded and began to work on the duel disk with Kosuke. The two of them worked for some time but eventually they had made a fully upgraded and customized duel disk with solid vision technology and was even made to be compatible with a duel runner, or D-Wheel as she called it. The new duel disk was colored mostly light blue with a light green band, similar to the red on Jaden's current duel disk. The blue spots and red buttons were replaced with pink, as well as the monster card zones being colored a light pink as well. The light on the duel disk was changed from red to green.

The two sat back, breathing out a sigh of relief, signaling that the two of them were done. "Well, it might need some tweaking here and there, but I'd say it's good to go." Kosuke said, smiling.

She nodded. "It'll take some getting used to, but I like it." She said, smiling. "So, why go through the trouble of doing all of this anyway?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just kind of wanted to." He said smiling. "I've done this for all my other friends before, so I figured I'd do it for you. I'm surprised I didn't do it sooner." He said sighing. "Wait… sooner?" He said, confused. "That was a strange way of saying... " He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm glad you like it."

She nodded. "So, I'm guessing we're out of the tournament, right?" She asked. "If we were in it, we would have had a duel by now." She said, looking at the clock.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah. You were out for a day or two and they could only postpone the duels for so long, you know?" He said, sadly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Kosuke. It was my idea to have a turbo duel, so it's my fault that we were cut." She said, apologetically.

He shook his head, smiling. "It's no big deal. Honestly, I didn't really care about winning the tournament or anything. I'm just glad I got to meet you through it."

"Kosuke…" she said, blushing a bit.

He stood up. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep." He said, yawning.

She nodded. "Oh, alright then." She said, awkwardly as she watched him go to his bed and lay down.

"I'll talk to you in the… whenever we're both up, alright?" He said, smiling.

She smiled. "Yeah. Good night."

The morning came and Rin woke up, rather early. She sat up, holding her neck. "It feels tighter today.." She said, groaning a bit and looking over at Kosuke, who was still asleep. She got up and went to his bedside, squatting down to look at his sleeping face. She blushed a bit, not really knowing what to do or even why she'd done this. Even so, she stayed this way for a minute before taking his hand, which was hanging off the bed. "His hands are cold." She noted.

"They've always been cold though, haven't they?" She asked herself. "Wait… why would I know that?" She asked. She held her head, feeling a small pain in it. "What is happening?" She asked.

"Rin?" Kosuke said, confused and tired. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Rin looked at him. "Kosuke!" She said, smiling before looking down and realizing she was still holding his hand. "Uh.. I was just… going to wake you up?" She said, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

He nodded. "Oh, well okay then." He said, sitting up.

She nodded, looking up at him before wincing and holding her neck. "Ow…"

He looked down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit stiff in the neck." She said, looking up with her eyes. "Hey, uh… is that offer for a massage still available?" She asked.

Kosuke yawned and nodded. "Yeah, why? You want one?"

She shrugged. "I guess. If it'll make my neck stop hurting."

Kosuke smiled. "Alright, you'll need to take off your shirt."

"What?" She said, surprised he would suggest that, but winced again, holding her neck and standing up.

"Well, a massage works better if I have direct contact with your skin." He explained.

She blushed. "Oh, right. I guess that does make sense." She said awkwardly. "Alright, well… look away while I do that then." She said, blushing even more.

Kosuke nodded. "I've got to go use the bathroom anyway."

She watched him move to the bathroom and she took off her top, then laying down on her stomach on the bed. She was blushing rather brightly. "Why is this so awkward?" She heard the door open and Kosuke walked out, drying his hands and coming over to her. "Alright, you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so."

He nodded and began to massage her back and neck. "Wow, you really did need this, huh?" He asked.

She groaned a bit. "Mhm.. it kind of hurts a bit…" she said, gritting her teeth.

He nodded. "Yeah, it'll feel better in a minute." He said, calmly as he continued.

After not too long, she found that Kosuke was right. Rather than feeling tense and somewhat painful, she now felt relaxed and found the massage pleasant. "So, you've done this before?"

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, I used to give massages to Shiro all the time. She got really stressed out and so I did this to help her relax a bit."

She smiled, letting out a relaxed sigh. "She was really lucky to have someone like you around."

He laughed a bit. "I guess so. I usually felt like kind of a burden on her. I was kind of a slacker for a fair amount of my time there."

"I can believe it." Rin said, quietly.

He nodded and continued until he realized that she'd actually fallen asleep. He smiled and covered her with the blanket. He decided to let her rest more and left her alone to do so, walking around the city.

Rin found herself in what appeared to be a grassy field that overlooked the ocean. She took in a deep breath and sighed, smiling. "So this is Duel academy. I have to say, it's a lot nicer than my old school." She said, turning to walk to the school.

"I play my trap card!" A girl shouted, which caught Rin's attention. "Mirror Force! So now all your attack position monsters are destroyed, Kosuke!" She said, smirking.

Kosuke laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. I activate my own trap card, Psychic Shockwave! I can only play this card when you activate a trap. Then I can special summon a level 6 dark attribute Machine-type monster from my deck."

"Level 6 dark attribute… wait!" The girl shouted.

"That's right, I from my deck, I special summon Jinzo! [2400/1500]" Kosuke said, Jinzo rising up on the field. "And now that Jinzo's out, your Mirror Force is negated and this duel is over! Red-Eyes Wyvern, Jinzo, attack Shiro's life points directly!"

Their attacks connected, taking her life points to 0. "Not bad, Kosuke." She said, smiling. "I can see why they promoted you. You've gotten a lot better."

"I still don't understand why you turned it down." Kosuke said. "You've always been a top student, so why say no to Obelisk?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess blue just isn't my color."

The two of them heard clapping, calling their attention to Rin. "That was a really well played move." She said, smiling. "I can see why you were promoted. You're a really talented duelist."

Shiro nodded. "He sure is. I wasn't expecting that you would actually have Jinzo in your deck."

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I figured it'd be a fun wrench to throw in there." He turned his attention back to Rin. "So, you're one of the transfer students, I'm guessing?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I just transferred here from North Academy."

Shiro smiled. "Well then, allow us to welcome you to formally Duel Academy. My name is Shiro Michizuki. And this is Kosuke Yuzuru."

"Yo." He said, smiling.

Rin smiled. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Rin. So, we have a bit before the rally starts up inside… how about a duel? We could have a 3-way duel, that way we all get to play together."

Kosuke and Shiro looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do it then." They replied, all three duelists activating their duel disks.

Everything began to blur and Rin opened her eyes, seeing that she was back in the hotel room. "Huh?" She said, looking around and seeing Kosuke sitting at the desk, going through cards. "Kosuke…" She thought, realizing what she'd dreamt about. "Hold on… that was a dream… right?" She thought.

She sat up, deep in thought. "Hey…" she said, quietly.

"Hm? Rin?" He said, turning a bit before turning back to the desk. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, really well actually." She said. "Hey… when did we first meet?" She asked.

"That's a strange question. We met in this room." He said, confused.

She nodded. "That's what I thought." She said, standing up and beginning to walk over to him to talk more.

"Rin." Kosuke said, causing her to stop. "You may want to put your top back on before coming over here."

She blinked a bit, confused before looking down at herself as a blush slowly appeared on her face. "Wh-what? Why am I… the massage, right." She said, awkwardly, walking over to her shirt and putting it on before walking over to him and sitting down awkwardly. "You didn't see anything, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." She said, looking at the cards on his desk. She shifted around a bit, awkwardly. "So… what did you think?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"About what?" He said passively.

She was going to answer, but decided to drop the subject. "So, what are you working on now?" She asked.

"Nothing, actually. Just thinking back." He said, picking out a card. "Like this card… this is the one that won me my entrance exam for the Academy." He said, pulling out a copy of Barrel Dragon. "This thing saved me quite a few times back then." He smiled, thinking back to old times.

"I summon Barrel Dragon!" Kosuke's voice rang in her head and suddenly she was back in the duel she'd woken up from. "And now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect. It points its three barrels at one monster of my choosing and fires with all of them. And if all three hit, that monster is instantly destroyed! So, Barrel Dragon, target her Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

She was back in the room again, though she now had a sharp pain in her head. "Ow…" She said, holding her head. "What was that?..." She asked.

"Something wrong?" Kosuke asked.

She looked back at him and shook her head. "Uh… no." She said, confused. "How is it that I have these vivid memories of events that never happened?" She asked herself.

"Are you sure?" Kosuke asked. "If something's up, feel free to tell me."

She nodded. "Thanks, Kosuke." She said, looking at the cards. She looked back at her cards, thinking about the Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. "That's right, those can't be memories. They're just vivid dreams." She told herself. "I wonder…" She said, out loud now. "Is Yugo out there somewhere?"

Kosuke looked at her, seeing that she was looking out the window. He looked outside too. "I wonder the same thing about Shiro." He said, sighing.

Elsewhere, in a far away small town, a duel was taking place.

Boy's Field: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon [2500/2000], Hi-Speedroid Kendama [2200/1600]

Girl's Field: Kuribon [300/200], 1 Face Down Card

"What is your problem with me? What did I do?" The girl asked.

"You said you're from Duel Academy! You really have no idea what you've done?" The boy shouted. "After what you all did to Rin, and the others, I won't forgive you!"

"For the last time, Duel Academy is not evil! It's just a school that teaches Duel Monsters, why can't you get that through your thick head? You're just jumping to conclusions!" The girl replied.

"I summon Speedroid Gum Prize! [0/800] So now I'll tune my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Level 1 Speedroid Gum Prize! Spread those wings shining with sacred light. Strike down your enemies with that radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! [3000/2500]" He shouted as the dragon appeared before him. "Now, attack her Kuribon!"

The attack connected,.depleting her life points to 300 and destroyed her monster. "I activate Kuribon's effect, so now I'll take no damage for the rest of this turn. But in exchange you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." She said. "Or at least you would. I play a trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi. Now any effects that would make you gain life points makes you lose them instead. Which means you lose!"


	5. Chapter 5

{[( So most of this chapter is a duel. Really it's the conversation after the duel that I wanted to write, but I felt like these characters had to have their match before that could take place. I noticed that my previous duel chapter has less views than chapter 3, so I figured I'd point that out now. This was supposed to be in the previous chapter, but that would have made it too long.)]}

"So, you guys ready for this?" Jaden asked, excitedly.

Kosuke and Rin nodded. "Of course we are." Kosuke said.

"I just hope you can keep up." Rin said, smiling.

Tegan chuckled. "That's big talk, coming from the losing team."

Jaden and Tegan had dropped out of the tournament when they heard about Rin and so they never got to have their duel in the finals with them. Because of that, they decided that they would have their duel now, since the tournament had concluded.

"Alright then, I'll go first." Jaden said, smiling. "And I'll start things off with this! Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode. [1000/2000] and next, I'll throw down a face down."

Kosuke smiled. "Then it's my turn." He said, drawing. "I summon this, my Berry Magician Girl [600/600], in attack mode!" Berry Magician Girl appeared in front of him.

Tegan laughed. "Summoning a baby? Sure she's cute, Kosuke, but she's not going to make a dent in Jaden's Hero monsters, or my dragons."

Kosuke smiled. "You haven't seen what she can do yet. For now though, she lets me bring a Magician Girl from my deck to my hand, and I pick my Lemon Magician Girl. I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

Tegan nodded. "Alright, we'll see." She said, drawing. "I play this, my Armed Dragon Lv. 3 [1200/900]." The dragon rose up on the field, letting out a somewhat high pitched roar. "And then I'll play one card of my own face down." She said, looking over to Rin.

"Then it's my move. Draw!" She said, as she drew her card. "Since I have no monsters out, I can special summon Windwitch - Ice Bell [1000/1000]" Ice Bell flew out of her card, flipping around her knife, showing off a bit. "And you know what that means. Not only do you lose 500 life points when she's summoned…" she said as Ice Bell aimed her knife at Tegan and then moving it to Jaden. "But I can also summon another Windwitch from my deck. And I'll choose my Windwitch Glass Bell! [1000/1000]" Ice Bell tossed her knife at Jaden, as Glass Bell appeared on the field next to her, watching as the knife flew and giving a thumbs up for when the knife hit.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 7500]

Ice Bell then reached up her sleeve and pulled out another one. "And when my Glass Bell is summoned, I can bring one Windwitch from my deck to my hand. And I'll choose another Ice Bell." She said, adding the card to her hand. "Now I'll tune my monsters."

"A synchro summon, huh?" Tegan said.

Rin nodded. "You know it. I tune my level 3, Windwitch - Ice Bell and my level 4 Windwitch - Glass Bell!" The two of them nodded to each other and flew upward, passing through bright green rings."Cold elements of wind and winter, come together to form something grand. Let your chime ring out as the blistering snow rattles your enemies. Synchro summon, level 8, Windwitch - Winter Bell! [2400/2000]" She shouted as her monster appeared on the field. She moved forward a bit, before shaking her head.

"What was that?" Tegan asked.

"Oh, I told Kosuke I wouldn't ride my monsters this time. I'm still getting over that crash a bit, so…" She explained. "Anyway, now I'll activate my Winter Bell's effect. I can target a Windwitch monster in my graveyard and you then take damage equal to 200 times that monster's level."

"I don't think so." Tegan said. "I play my trap card, Summoning Sickness! So long as this card is face up on the field, any monster summoned from the extra deck cannot activate it's effects the turn they are summoned. So it looks like she'll have to wait."

"Fine then, I still have her attack." She said, smiling. "And it looks like your dragon is wide open."

"Huh? Oh no! I misplayed!" Tegan said, realizing she'd forgotten to play one of the cards in her hand face down the turn before.

"Windwitch - Winter Bell, attack her Armed Dragon Lv. 3!" She called out.

A strong blizzard-like wind came at her dragon, freezing it before destroying it.

"My dragon!" Tegan shouted.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 6300]

"I'll place two cards face down, and it's your turn." Rin said, passing it off to Jaden.

Jaden nodded. "Alright then, first off, during my standby phase, because of Woodsman, I can bring a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. And that means it's time for some fusion action. So I'll fuse together my Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! [2400/1500] and he's packing a sweet special ability. See, if I discard a card from my hand, once per turn, I can destroy one monster on the field with an original attack less than Thunder Giant's."

"Uh… Jaden…" Tegan said, awkwardly.

"What's up?" He asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that… my trap keeps your monster from using it's effects this turn…" She explained.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot. It's a good thing I didn't discard anything yet." Jaden said, laughing. "Well, I guess I'll just have to attack then. So to, Thunder Giant, attack Kosuke's Berry Magician Girl now!" Thunder Giant charged up a sphere of electricity before launching it toward Berry Magician Girl.

Berry looked back at Kosuke, the two nodding at each other. "I activate Berry's ability! See when she's targeted by an attack or card effect, I can change her battle position and then I get to summon a Magician Girl from my deck." Kosuke said, smiling. "And I think I'll go with my Chocolate Magician Girl! [1600/1000]"

A large chocolate fountain appeared on the field, but slowly stopped spraying only to reveal Chocolate Magician Girl in the center of it. She leapt upward, twirling and winking toward Kosuke before turning her attention to his opponents.

"Sweet move, Kosuke, but my attack is still on." Jaden said, the attack hitting and destroying Berry Magician Girl.

Chocolate Magician Girl covered her eyes briefly, but when the smoke cleared and Berry was gone, she got an angry look on her face, glaring at Thunder Giant. "Calm down, Coco. You'll get him back." Kosuke said. She nodded and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I end my turn." Jaden said, smiling.

"Alright then, it's my turn." He said, drawing and then nodding at Chocolate Magician Girl. "I activate Coco's ability. I send one spellcaster from my hand to the graveyard and then I can draw one card." He said, doing so. "I play a card face down and now… Coco, Thunder Giant will have to wait. For now, attack Tegan's life points directly!"

She nodded and launched her attack at Tegan, with nothing to stop her attack from connecting.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 4700]

"Alright, I think that'll do it for now." Kosuke said.

Tegan groaned. "Alright then… it's my turn. First, I'll play two cards face down." She said, the cards appearing on her field. "And next, I'll play my spell card, Foolish Burial to send my Armed Dragon Lv. 5 from my deck to the graveyard. And next, I'll activate Monster Reborn, so my Lv. 5 dragon comes to the field. [2400/1700]" She said as a larger version of her previous dragon appeared. "And now for his effect. I can discard a card from my hand and then I can choose a monster with less attack than that discarded monster. And I discard this. My Seiyaru, with 2500 attack points. So, Armed Dragon Lv. 5, destroy Rin's Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

Rin watched a strong wind come from her dragon, hitting and destroying Winter Bell. "Well would you look at that. Your field is wide open." Tegan said, smiling. "Now, Armed Dragon Lv. 5, attack Rin directly!"

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 5600]

"I activate my trap, Windwitch Recovery. Now I can bring back a Windwitch from my graveyard, as long as that monster has less attack points than I took in battle damage, so I'll bring back, my old friend, Ice Bell! [1000/1000]" She rose up again, twirling her knife. "And you know what that means." Ice Bell tossed her knife, this time at Tegan, and calling a new monster to the field.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 4200]

Tegan nodded. "Alright, I'll be entering my end phase now. And when my Armed Dragon Lv. 5 has destroyed a monster using it's effect, during my end phase, I can tribute it and special summon a new dragon." She said, a pillar of wind surrounding the dragon. "I summon, Armed Dragon Lv. 7! [2800/1000] So, Rin, let's see you take him out."

Rin nodded. "Okay, I will." She said, drawing. "I summon Windwitch - Holy Bell in defense mode. [500/1500]. I'll play one more card face down and end my turn."

Jaden smiled. "Sweet, now it's my turn. Now, I activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. So I discard one card, and I'll destroy your Chocolate Magician Girl." Chocolate Magician Girl pointed at herself with a confused expression. Then the surge of lightning came rushing toward her and a massive cloud of smoke appeared, covering Kosuke's field. "Huh?" A shield was now in place of Chocolate Magician Girl, though she did step out from behind it and shrank it down to a manageable size on her wrist, with a smile. "Wait, what happened?"

"I played my Gagagashield trap card. With it, I can equip it to a spellcaster on my field and up to twice per turn, the equipped card can't be destroyed. So Coco is safe." He said, the two of them giving a thumbs up.

"Pretty sweet, but that wasn't all for this turn. I special summon a monster. From my hand, I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge! [2600/1800]" Jaden said, smiling. "See, the card I discarded to play Thunder Giant's ability was my Elemental Hero Necroshade and he lets me special summon a high level Elemental Hero without a sacrifice. Now then, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, go! If he can't beat your monster with his effect, he'll just have to do it with his attack."

Thunder Giant got ready to fire an attack, and once it launched, Chocolate Magician Girl giggled. "I activate her effect. When she's attacked, I can special summon a spellcaster from my graveyard, and I choose… my Cybernetic Magician [2400/1000]. Not only that, but your attack is redirected to him."

"So they'll destroy each other?" Tegan said, confused.

"Nope." Rin interjected. "When Kosuke's Chocolate Magician Girl redirects the attack, the attacking monster has it's strength cut in half."

"Say what?" Jaden said, as he saw the attack redirected at the newly summoned spellcaster. Cybernetic Magician calmly put up a barrier, blocking the attack and looking over to Chocolate Magician Girl.

"Coco, do your thing and cut Thunder Giant down to a more manageable size." Kosuke said.

She covered Thunder Giant in chocolate, giggling a bit at her result and Cybernetic Magician fired it's own attack back at him, destroying Thunder Giant.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 3000]

"Pretty sweet move, but that wasn't all I had. Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack Rin's Windwitch - Ice Bell!" Jaden called out. Bladedge ran over to Rin's field, but just before he could hit a very concerned looking Ice Bell, Holy Bell stepped in the way and took the hit, but not being destroyed.

"It looks like my Ice Bell is safe. While Holy Bell is on the field, she's the only Windwitch monster you can attack, plus she can't be destroyed once per turn for each Windwitch in my graveyard." Rin said.

"Either way, you still take the damage. My Bladedge deals damage even with your monsters in defense mode. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 4500]

"Alright then, I'll enter my Main Phase 2, and in it I summon elemental Hero Lady Heat [1300/1000]. And at that I'll enter my end phase. So Lady Heat, do your thing." Lady Heat formed a ball of fire in her hand and tossed it at Kosuke.

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 3900]

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"The effect of Elemental Hero Lady Heat. During my end phase, you take 200 damage for each Elemental Hero on my field." Jaden explained.

Kosuke smiled. "Nice one. But it's my turn now. Draw!" He said, shaking off the hit. "Alright, I summon Cybernetic Magician Girl! [1700/1000]." The new Magician Girl emerged on the field, taking her place next to Cybernetic Magician. "And when she's summoned to the field while Cybernetic Magician is out, you take 300 points of damage, and that damage is added to her attack points. Bringing her to 2000."

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 2700]

"And now, I activate my Cybernetic Magician's effect. I can discard a card from my hand and change any monster on the field's attack points to 2000." Kosuke said, smiling. "So I'll discard one card and change your Armed Dragon's attack to 2000! Now then, Cybernetic Magician, attack Tegan's dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder! So now, instead of my dragon, your Magician's attack is redirected at you." Tegan said, revealing her face down card.

The blast fired by Cybernetic Magician went into one of the cylinders and the other fired it directly at him, knocking him backward. "Kosuke!" Rin said, concerned.

He groaned a bit, picking himself up. "Well, I didn't see that coming.."

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 2100]

"I guess I'll play a card face down and end my turn." He said, moving back to his spot. Chocolate Magician Girl floated down to him, looking concerned. "I'm fine, Coco. Don't worry about me." He then looked to Cybernetic Magician. "You're alright, buddy. It happens." He said, Cybernetic Magician nodding, and turning back to their opponents.

"He has a real connection with his cards, doesn't he?" Rin noted.

Tegan drew her card. "Armed Dragon, it's time you reached your final form." She said, smiling. "I tribute my Armed Dragon Lv. 7 in order to special summon Armed Dragon Lv. 10! [3000/2000] And now I activate my dragon's effect. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters you control." She said, smiling. "I know your Chocolate Magician Girl and Holy Bell won't be, but they're not what I'm concerned about."

The dragon then lifted it's claw high up into the air and in one swift motion, slashed forward, making a powerful slash and destroying Windwitch - Ice Bell, Cybernetic Magician and Cybernetic Magician Girl.

"Now I play the spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush! This equip spell makes it so that the monster I equip it to deals piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster." She said, equipping it to her Armed Dragon.

"That's not good." Kosuke said.

"No, it isn't. Now, I attack Windwitch - Holy Bell!" The dragon once again lifted its claw and slashed directly at Holy Bell.

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 600]

Rin glowed with a red aura as their life points fell and after it faded, she shook off the uncomfortable feeling of it. "Not bad, but this duel's not over." She said, drawing her card. "I play my Pot of Greed, so I'll pick up two more cards… and activate this, Twin Twisters. So now I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I choose one of Jaden's face down cards and Summoning Sickness!" Like that, two large tornadoes appeared, destroying the two cards. "Now then, I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Windwitch - Winter Bell. And next I'll summon the Ice Bell I added to my hand in my first turn."

Ice Bell tossed her knife at Jaden, giggling as she did it.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 2200] "And now, I tune my Ice Bell and Holy Bell together to play a second Winter Bell."

"But only one of them can use it's effect this turn." Tegan said, confused.

"They won't. First, I special summon Windwitch - Snow Bell from my hand [100/100]." She said, as the monster appeared. "And now, I'll tune it with one of my Windwitch - Winter Bells!" She said. "Spread your wings and take flight, my old friend, and strike down your enemies with your radiance. Synchro summon! My level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! [3000/2500]"

Elsewhere, Yugo and Shiro had stopped off somewhere to eat. "Huh? Yugo said, unknowingly looking in the direction the duel was taking place. "Rin?" He said.

Back at the duel, Rin continued. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

"What? Wait, is there even a Windwitch fusion monster?" Tegan asked.

Rin nodded. "Apparently there is." She said. "So I'll fuse together the Windwitch - Shatter Bell in my hand and Windwitch - Winter Bell on my field to summon a new monster! Sound of the winter wind through the snow! Combine with the inner voice and intensify the ringing bells! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Windwitch - Crystal Bell! [2800/2400]"

"It really is a fusion Windwitch…" Tegan said, surprised.

"I actually don't remember where this card came from, myself. Kosuke actually taught me how to play it. I've never worked with fusion before." She said, smiling at Kosuke.

"Maybe there's an XYZ Windwitch card out there." Kosuke said, smiling. "I'd love to see that."

"Either way, that was one sweet fusion summon." Jaden said, smiling.

Rin nodded. "Now then, I activate my Crystal Bell's effect." She said, getting back to the duel. "I can target any monster in the graveyard and copy that monster's name and card effects until the end of the turn. So I choose my Windwitch - Winter Bell. And so now I'll use Crystal Bell's newly aquired effect to deal damage equal to 200 times my Winter Bell's level. So go, Winter Prison!"

A strong and cold wind hit both Jaden and Tegan.

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 800]

"Now then, Windwitch - Crystal Bell, attack Jaden's Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Crystal Prison!" Rin said, her monster moving to attack.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Jaden said. "So now, not only is your attack stopped, but your battle phase also comes to an end." Jaden said.

Rin nodded. "Alright then, I guess that'll end my turn."

Jaden smiled. "Alright then, it's my turn." He said, drawing. "I activate Woodsman's effect. So now I get a Polymerization of my own, and now I play the spell, Card of Sanctity, so now we all pick up cards until we're holding 6." He said, drawing. "Sweet, just what I needed. I play Polymerization. So now I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! [2100/1200]"

"Jaden, I don't know if you noticed this, but you can't attack any of their monsters with that." Tegan said.

"Not with that attitude we I can't." Jaden said. "But, if I play this… I just might be able to edge out a win for us." He said, playing Skyscraper. "Now whenever an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with higher attack than itself, their attack power is increased by 1000. So, go, Flame Wingman! Attack Rin's Windwitch - Crystal Bell!"

Flame Wingman leapt off of the skyscraper and dove downward, hitting Crystal Bell and destroying it.

Kosuke & Rin: [LP - 300]

"And now for Wingman's super power. See, when he destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points come out of your life points."

Rin smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure." She said. As Flame Wingman began to move toward Rin, Crystal Wing moved in front of it, and struck back, destroying Flame Wingman.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"My Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon has an ability too. I can negate the activation of any monster effect on the field once per turn and if it does, that monster is destroyed. But that's not all. Next my dragon gains attack equal to that chosen monster until the end of the turn. So, do you plan on attacking me with Bladedge?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't really think I want to this time.." Jaden said. "Think I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Good choice. Oh and by the way, when you destroyed my Crystal Bell, you activated her special effect too. So now, I can special summon Windwitch - Winter Bell and another level 4 or lower Windwitch from my graveyard. And I choose Ice Bell. So it looks like we're tied."

Jaden & Tegan: [LP - 300]

Kosuke nodded and drew. "Alright then, let's see what I've got." He said, looking at his cards. "First, I summon Gagaga Magician [1500/1000] and then I play the spell card, Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon again. So I'll also play Gagaga Girl. [1000/800] And now, I activate my Gagaga Magician's effect, changing his level from 4 to 6. And I'll use Gagaga Girl's effect so their levels match."

Shiro, back with Yugo, stood up suddenly. She looked off into the same direction that Yugo had before. "Kosuke… are you playing..."

"I overlay my two level 6 spellcasters!" Kosuke said. "I summon the most powerful of all the Magician Girls, one who has ascended beyond her apprenticeship. XYZ summon, rank 6, Magi Magi Magician Gal! [2400/2000]"

"Wow, sweet, I've never seen her before." Jaden said, smiling.

Magi looked around a bit confused, skeptically looking at Rin. "It's alright, Magi. She's a friend." She nodded and gave Rin a friendly smile. "Now then, because I used Gagaga Girl to summon her, she gets an added effect. When she's summoned I can choose one monster on the field and reduce their attack points to 0."

"She can what?" Tegan said, seeing Magi wink at her and aim her staff at her Armed Dragon.

"Now, Coco, why don't you do the honors? Attack her Armed Dragon now!" Kosuke said, Coco moving to attack the dragon.

"I special summon Shieldragon! [100/2000] When you declare an attack, I can summon this card and your battle phase is canceled." She said in a panic.

"Not bad. I guess I'll play a card face down and end it at that." Kosuke said.

Tegan breathed a sigh of relief, drawing a card. "Perfect." She said, smiling. "I activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror! This card allows me to play my own fusion monster by banishing dragons from my field or my graveyard, and I have just the monster I want to play. I fuse all 4 of my Armed Dragons and my Shieldragon in order to summon this!" She said, all of the dragons ascending up into the sky and in a flash of light a larger one decended. "Five-Headed Dragon! [5000/5000]"

"5000 attack points!" Rin shouted, amazed that something that powerful existed.

"That's right. My monster is not only the strongest card in play, but also the strongest card in the game!" She said, smiling. "Well, one other card ties with it… anyway, that's not important. What is important is that my Five-Headed Dragon is going to end this duel!" She said. "Five-Headed Dragon, attack her Windwitch - Winter Bell! Mythic Dragon Blast!"

Rin watched the attack close in before letting out a sigh. "I activate a trap card!" She declared as the attack appeared to hit her Winter Bell. "It's called Spontaneous Combustion. When it's activated I can choose one wind attribute monster on the field and destroy it. Then my opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's attack points."

"Wait, so that means…" Tegan said, watching her life point meter go down to 0.

"I guess that's game. Sweet move, Rin." He said smiling, before seeing their life points drop to 0 as well. "Huh?"

Rin sighed. "To activate it, I have to pay 500 life points." She said as everything on the field disappeared.

"So that means it's a draw?" Tegan asked.

"It looks that way." Kosuke said.

The four of them left the area after the duel had concluded to get something to eat as night time fell over the city.

"Man, I really wanted to win." Tegan said.

"There's more to dueling than just winning." Kosuke said.

Jaden nodded. "Kosuke's right. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, as long as you had fun."

"Easy for you to say." Tegan mumbled.

Rin nodded. "It is easy to say, but it's just as easy to do. Here, let me look at your deck." She said, smiling. Tegan nodded, handing it over. "I see… if you want, I can help you improve this. I have some cards that I'm not using that you can have."

"Really?" Tegan asked.

"Of course." Rin said.

"So, what are your guys' plans now?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not really sure. Kosuke and I have an apartment together, so maybe we'll just live in the city?" Rin said, trying to think.

Tegan choked on her drink, causing her to cough loudly. "Wait, you two moved in together? Isn't that a little fast?"

The two of them looked confused. "We're just roommates, not a couple." Kosuke said.

"Oh…" Tegan said, awkwardly. "Sorry, it's just that I thought…" She went back to sipping her drink.

Kosuke and Rin looked at each other and shrugged, Jaden laughing a bit. "Anyway, what about you, Kosuke?"

He reached out to grab his own drink. "Well, actually…"

"What? You're leaving Domino?" Jaden said, surprised.

"I thought you and Rin just got that apartment together." Tegan said, equally surprised.

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, we did, but I was thinking… what if there are more people like us?" He said, watching the liquid in his glass move.

"Like us?" Rin asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, think about it. How did you two feel when you first appeared in this world?"

"Appeared in this world?" Tegan asked, confused, but going unnoticed by the others.

"I felt confused and alone." Rin replied.

Kosuke nodded. "Exactly. Honestly, if it weren't for that tournament, I probably wouldn't have met you guys and I'd still be alone." He said. "I don't know if there are more out there, but if there are, I'd like to at least help make their transition here smooth. Who knows, maybe we could actually find a way out of this place? At the very least, we could make a small community or something." He said, shrugging and taking a sip of his drink. "Besides, I've got someone I have to find."

Rin hadn't thought about that. She'd thought about the possibility of Yugo being here too, but for whatever reason it hadn't occurred to her that she could leave and look for him.

"I'm coming too." Jaden said.

"Huh?"

Jaden smiled. "I said I'm coming with you. I can't let you go off all by yourself."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Kosuke said.

"Nah, it's cool. I've got some peeps of my own to look for too. Besides, I bet you and I could have some pretty sweet adventures together." Jaden said, giving him an energetic thumbs up.

"I'll go too." Tegan said. "I don't really understand, but any adventure beats just staying in this old place. Besides, you know what they say. 'Three is better than two.'"

"I thought the saying was 'three's a crowd.'" Jaden said, trying to remember if he had that right.

She shot a glare at Jaden. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"She's totally different when she's dueling." Rin noted. She continued to watch the three of them talk and even begin to plan out what they would do.

Rin looked out the window, seeing the moon above shining on the city below. She wondered what Yugo would do in this situation, but then she realized she already had her answer. He wouldn't have just agreed to go with Kosuke. He would have left already. She smiled and looked back to everyone. "I'm going too."

"You too, Rin?" Jaden said, in excitement.

Rin nodded. "Like Kosuke, I've got someone I need to look for too. But I figure if we're all going to be looking for people, I may as well go too and keep you guys out of trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden asked.

"No no… she has a point." Kosuke replied.

"Besides..." Rin turned her attention to Kosuke. "Kosuke was my first friend in this world. I can't just leave him to travel alone." She said, smiling.

"Rin?" He said, blushing a bit.

Tegan sat back and held up her hands, framing the two of them and closing one eye. "And ship confirmed."

"What?" The two of them asked.

"Oh nothing." Tegan said, smiling. "So, how do we plan to get around?"

"I figured we were just going to be hoofing it. That's what I used to do." Jaden said.

"You're crazy if you think I'm walking all over the world." Tegan said.

"I think I might have an idea." Rin said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

{[( So, writing this right after uploading chapter 5, because I'm excited to start to move on to the real story of this… story. Exciting times await. By the way, the duel runner they build is basically the motorcycle from Pokemon Colosseum.)]}

"So, are you sure about this design? It seems kind of… impractical." Rin said, on her back under part of the duel runner they were building.

He shrugged. "It might be, but I think it'll be pretty cool if it works." He said, smiling.

Rin pushed herself out from under the runner. "Wait, we're building this thing and you're not even sure if it'll work?" She asked. She sat up, wiping off her hands before smoothing out her red plaid shirt and dark grey jeans.

He nodded. "Well, I mean, it's not that difficult. The original duel disk was literally a hologram projecting disk that hovered above the ground. I'm using the same kind of tech for this one."

Rin stood up and stretched her back, raising one of her arms up. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She said, turning to grab a bottle of water. "You know, this kind of looks like something from out of a video game, not so much a real working vehicle."

He chuckled. "That just makes me want to get this thing working even more."

She sighed. "Well, I guess if it does work, it would be kind of cool." She said, before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand. "Well, at least the hard-light projectors work." She said smiling. "Maybe we could pick up some extra funds after it's done through turbo duels."

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Kosuke asked. "Why do you like turbo dueling so much?"

"There's a lot I like about it. But I can trace it all back to one person." She said, thinking back.

"Who's that?" Kosuke asked.

"Jack Atlas." She replied, simply.

"Who?"

"Jack Atlas." She repeated. "Wait, you don't know who Jack Atlas is?" she asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do."

"Wow, your world is lame." Rin deadpanned.

"Hey!"

Rin giggled a bit. "Sorry, it's just that Yugo and I were both inspired by him when we were kids. You get that, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you didn't have to say it so bluntly."

She nodded. "Sorry about that. Anyway, what about you? Why did you start dueling?"

Kosuke smiled. "Actually, it all started when I went to a tournament where Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba dueled each other… though it wasn't much of a tournament, since it was only three people in the whole thing…"

"Wait, you mean you saw those two duel for real?" She asked, eyes wide.

Kosuke nodded. "Sure did. Shiro and I were both there and it was an amazing match to watch. I don't quite remember how it ended though." He said, trying to think back. "But that duel was just amazing to see. Kaiba with his dragons and Yugi with his Magician Girls…"

Rin smiled. "I see."

"Oh, and Joey Wheeler! He was awesome." Kosuke said, smiling. "His rise to the top of the pros was so amazing to see."

"Who?" She said, not recognizing the name.

"Joey Wheeler." He repeated. "Wait, you don't know who Joey Wheeler is?" He asked in disbelief.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Okay, no, your world is lame." He replied.

Rin giggled slightly. "Okay, fair enough." She smiled and looked at the time. "Hey, let's take a break for a bit." She suggested. "We've been working for a few hours now. We should just relax a bit."

Kosuke smiled. "Alright, sounds good."

The two of them sat down on a rock, not far from the duel runner, "So, Duel Academy… what was it like?" She asked.

"That's kind of a random question." Kosuke said, laughing a bit.

She shrugged. "Well, I've been wondering for a while. I never got to go to a duel school before, myself. Yugo and I were orphans and so we had to learn everything ourselves." She said, smiling. "I was just curious is all, sorry for asking. I know you said you there were some bad things that happened, so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Kosuke stayed silent for a moment. "It's alright." He said, calling her attention. "I mean, it was pretty fun when all that other stuff wasn't happening. You know, I was actually almost stuck into Slifer."

"Is that bad?" Rin asked, confused.

"Well, not necessarily. If you can even get into Duel Academy, you aren't a terrible duelist. You have to pass the written and dueling exams to get in." He explained. "But Slifer Red is the lowest rank. Above that is Ra Yellow."

She nodded. "And I guess the highest is Obelisk Blue, right?" She said, remembering the color on his jacket.

He nodded. "Yeah. Most people don't get into blue unless they go to some prep school before hand. If you're a first year, chances are you won't make it to blue."

She nodded. "So, if you were almost put in Slifer, were you kind of bad back then?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, actually, it was because I was late for both tests."

"Why do I get the feeling you were late to a lot of things." Rin said, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed a bit. "You wouldn't be wrong. Shiro kept me in line the best she could though."

Rin smiled. "She must have been pretty important to you."

He nodded. "Yeah. Shiro and I have known each other for a long time. She actually never rose to Blue."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"She was one of the Academy's top students, but she just kind of decided she wanted to stay in Yellow." He said, smiling.

She nodded and looked back out in front of herself. "What rank do you think I would be?" She asked.

"Oh, you'd be in blue for sure." He said.

"You think so?" She asked. "What about that prep school stuff?" She asked.

He smiled. "Well, you might start off in yellow, but I think you'd be in blue in no time."

"Would you help me then?" She asked.

Kosuke nodded. "Of course I would. Though I doubt you'd need much help from me."

"Well, you did have to teach me fusion. And I still don't know how XYZ and stuff like that works." She said. "Rituals are even kind of vague to me."

"If it's rituals you want to learn, Shiro is nothing short of a master of it. She was referred to as the Ritual Queen of Ra Yellow for a reason." He said, smiling.

She looked back to him. "But I want to learn from you."

He laughed a bit. "I suppose I could be your study partner."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "Just that thought makes me happy." She said.

"You know, we actually had a class about turbo dueling." Kosuke said.

"Really? What was it like?" She asked.

He thought back. "Well, we learned about the rules of course, but we also learned how to maintain and even build a duel runner. It didn't really stick with most of the students though." He explained. "Shiro and I actually built one together back then."

"Really?" Rin asked, smiling.

"Well, more or less, I built it and she handed me the tools and parts. She's pretty terrible when it comes to electrical or mechanical stuff… or cooking." He looked up to the sky with a smile.

Rin looked up too. "Come on, let's get back to work." Rin said, standing up. "We're not going to find Shiro just sitting around now, are we?" She said, walking back to the duel runner.

Kosuke nodded. "Uh, yeah." He followed her back and the two continued to work for a few more hours.

"Alright… I think it's just about… done." Kosuke said, backing up a bit.

Rin stood up, stretching her back. "Are you sure it'll work? Even with the actual vehicle turned off?"

Kosuke nodded. "That or it'll blow up." He said, walking over to it again.

"Blow up? Wait, are you sure about this?" She asked, now more cautiously.

He laughed. "Relax, it'll be fine… probably." He reached down and grabbed a chord, making sure he had a good firm grip on it. "I'll only be able to do this once, so here goes something." He said, smiling. Rin nodded, watching a bit anxiously. Kosuke gave the chord a hard pull, removing it from the vehicle.

The front end of it lifted up off the ground suddenly, eventually leveling out, hovering up off the ground.

"It works…" Kosuke said, almost not believing it actually happened.

Rin looked in slight disbelief, a smile growing on her face. "Kosuke… it actually works!" She said, excitedly.

Kosuke nodded. "I can't believe it!"

Rin nodded before looking at him, now confused. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't actually think this would work." Kosuke said, smiling.

"You mean to tell me that we used all our money working on this, and you didn't even think it would work? What about all that talk about how the original duel disk worked?"

He shrugged. "I'd never actually seen them being used. By the time Battle City V1 came around, the duel disk had changed significantly."

"Kosuke, what would we have done if it didn't work?" Rin asked.

"Get a job, I guess." He said, smiling. "Calm down, Rin. It works, so there's no need to worry about it now."

She sighed. "I guess you're right…" She turned and looked back to the duel runner. "Well, I guess all that's left is the projectors and to finish the mechanics to get it moving."

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, but I think we're good for now. The sun's starting to go down, and I don't think it'd be good to work in the dark." Kosuke said, looking up.

Rin nodded. "I guess you're right." She smiled and nodded. "Alright then, let's head inside. I'll make dinner for us."

Kosuke smiled. "Sure, but you don't have to do that."

She nodded. "I know, but it's been awhile since I made a real meal. I used to cook all the time when it was me and Yugo."

He nodded. "I see. Alright, well if you want any help, just let me know."

"Alright. We should both take a shower first though. I'll go first so I can get everything ready to cook when you're in there." Rin suggested.

Kosuke nodded. "Not a bad idea."

Rin quickly took her shower, changing into her more comfortable nightwear afterward, giving Kosuke his turn. She went and got out everything that she would need for cooking, aside from the ingredients, before going and sitting down on the bed to relax for a moment.

Kosuke stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt. "Alright, so what are we making?" Kosuke asked, toweling his hair a bit. "Rin?"

"Huh?" Rin said, turning around, having almost finished cooking. "Oh, uh I'm just making some ramen bowls." She said, turning back around. "I thought seafood sounded really good, so I put some in too. Hey, how are you with fried tofu?" She asked.

He smiled. "If it's made right, it tastes good." He tossed the towel into a basket and came into the kitchen.

Rin nodded, wiping her hand off on the yellow apron she'd put on. "Alright." She picked up two bowls and hand handed one to him. "I got a little ahead of myself and put it in already.."

Kosuke took it, nodding. "I get that way sometimes. So, shall we eat?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah." The two of them sat down to eat.

"This is really good, Rin." Kosuke said, smiling.

Rin smiled. "Thanks." She went to go take a bite before feeling another sharp pain in her head. "Ah…" She said, holding her head.

"You alright?" Kosuke asked, concerned.

Rin nodded. "Yeah… it's just a headache. Don't mind me." she said, the pain subsiding. "Come on, you've barely touched the tofu."

Kosuke nodded, picking it up and eating it. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said, looking down at her bowl. She couldn't keep things from him forever. Sooner or later she'd have to tell him about the strange dreams and visions she'd been getting. "Hey, Kosuke?" She asked.

"Hm?" He said, swallowing the food in his mouth. "What's up?"

She sighed. "I… I keep having these weird dreams.." she said, trying to figure out how to explain what was happening. "Well, maybe dream isn't the right word. They're more like memories… but they're memories that I haven't actually experienced."

"You mean, like someone else's memories?" Kosuke asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's still me, but I don't remember doing any of the things in them." She said, confused. "I know because you're also there. Usually it's even at Duel Academy."

Kosuke sat back, trying to think. "So you too huh?.." She said quietly.

She nodded. "Wait, too?" She said, surprised. "So you've had the same thing?"

Kosuke nodded. "Yeah, I have. Sometimes I have dreams of us going to Duel Academy together. I just wrote them off as dreams, since I actually went to Duel Academy and we get along pretty well, but if you're having them too…"

"You think it's this world?" Rin asked, Kosuke looking at her curiously. "I mean, people in this world seemed to know who we were before we were even here. Maybe that's just how this world is." She explained. "Every time someone new enters this place, maybe the world changes to have included them in it before their arrival."

Kosuke thought about the possibility. "So basically this world is implanting memories in us to fit the memories this world would have of us?"

Rin nodded. "Something like that. That would explain why people assumed we knew each other before the tournament." She continued. "Basically, according to this world, we went to Duel Academy together at some point."

"During our third year." Kosuke said. "During that time, in my world, we had some transfer students come to the school, representing duelists from different duel schools, specializing in different dueling styles too. I guess this world substituted the North Academy turbo duelist with you."

"But why would it force me into your world rather than keeping me in my own?" She asked. "I guess my memories have a rather big gap during some important moments. Maybe it couldn't find a way to weave you into it that I would be able to realistically remember." She looked up at the clock. "It's getting late… we should get some sleep. We've got to finished the D-Wheel tomorrow." She said, picking up her bowl and taking it to the sink.

Kosuke nodded. "Alright, I'll take care of dishes and stuff." Kosuke said.

Rin smiled a bit. "Thanks." She went to the bed and climbed into bed, forcing herself to sleep.


End file.
